1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to start-up control apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A server generally includes a variety of firmware, for example, a baseboard management controller (BMC). The firmware is initialized when the server is started up. However, initialization may take a lot of time. Different firmware may have different initialization times. On start-up, the power supply provides power for powering on the server after a reference time defined by the server. If the reference time exceeds the initialization time of some firmware, the server may have problems because some firmware has not finished initialization.